During the summer months swimming pools provide lots of enjoyment for kids and adults, alike. A variety of pool accessories are available to allow kids and adults to float while lying down or sitting above water. However, in some instances it is desirable to just sit in the water. Typically, pools are provided with steps providing access in and out of the swimming pool. Such steps are also used as a seating means for those who desire to be cooled. However, the access in and out of the swimming pool may be blocked by a sitting pool user who wants to relax in the water. Several attempts have been made to provide a pool chair for use in the swimming pool.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,653, by Todor, entitled "ADJUSTABLE INFLATABLY BODY CRADLE FOR USE IN WATER" discloses an elongated flexive cradle. The elongated flexive cradle comprises three adjustably inflatable head, lower back and thigh cushions. The sides of the inflatable head, lower back and thigh cushions adjustably shift longitudinally along support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,322, by Weir, entitled "ADD-ON SEAT MODULE FOR SWIMMING POOL" comprises a modular seat unit devised to be lowered into and secured to the perimeter wall at the shallow end of a swimming pool. The modular seat provides in-pool seating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,527, by Schober, entitled "POOL CHAIR" discloses a pool chair capable of being partially submerged in water of a swimming pool. The pool chair comprises an upper cross member adapted to rest along the perimeter of the pool to hold the pool chair upright in the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,863, by Yacoboski, entitled "EXERCISE CHAIR FOR USE IN SWIMMING POOL" discloses a support chair comprising an upper horizontal beam of a C-shaped frame secured to the deck adjacent the pool and the lower arm engages the side wall of the pool to be supported thereby. The seat with back support is slidably carried to the support frame for adjustment of the depth of the seat in the pool. One of the horizontal beams of the frame is of adjustable length to adjust the angle of the seat.
While each of the above chairs functions as desired, none of them provide an amphibious chair having a land mode for use as a lawn chair, preferably, for pool-side seating and a water mode for use as a pool chair for in-pool seating.
Other devices attachable to the top side of the pool are U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,363, by Huff, entitled "HANGING WALL TABLE FOR SWIMMING POOLS" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,926, by McNarry et al., entitled "DETACHABLE IMMERSIBLE SUPPORT FOR SUPPORTING ARTICLES IN A SWIMMING POOL."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,363, by Huff, entitled "HANGING WALL TABLE FOR SWIMMING POOLS" discloses a frame for a table which engages the above ground pool wall by a J-shaped hanging support and a shelf made of plastic or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,926, by McNarry et al., entitled "DETACHABLE IMMERSIBLE SUPPORT FOR SUPPORTING ARTICLES IN A SWIMMING POOL" discloses a detachable immersible support coupled to the top of a pool wherein the detachable immersible support comprises a mooring bracket, an U-shaped frame member, an article support and a frame member spacer.
It can be readily seen that there exists the continuing need for an amphibious chair having a land mode for use as a lawn chair, preferably, for pool-side seating and a water mode for use as a pool chair for in-pool seating.